A Day at the Carnival
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: This story was requsted by Vamplove218 so hope you enjoy it. So really G5 dragges Stevie to the carnival with them but when Stevie and Zander met a fortune teller things might change between their relationship.


**Here`s a special request from Vamplove218. Thank you.**

**Stevie`s pov**

"Please." Kacey begged as we entered the bandroom with my hands over my ears because I didn`t want to hear her childish attempt to make me go along.

"No." I said for the millionth time as Nelson, Kevin and Zander turn their heads to us.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No!" I yelled annoyed.

"Should we get involved?" Kevin asked.

"Stevie, won`t go to the carnival with me." Kacey huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I don`t care." I mimicked.

"Why, won`t you with her?" Zander asked.

"Because, everytime I go there something bad happens to me. For instance: I get puked on during a roller coaster, I get stomach ace from their foods or I get splashed with water from that stupid dunk game." I explained.

"Ok, everyone thinks Stevie should go to the carnival, raise your hand."Nelson said as everyone raised their hands but me.

"You can`t do that, it has to be a band meeting." I smirked.

"Your right," Kacey says as she put her thinking face on, "Band meeting adjourned, now everyone who thinks Stevie should go to the carnival raise your hand." Everyone's hands went up.

"Oh dear lord."

**Stevie`s room**

I was at home in my room at around 6:30. I was sitting on my bed not really caring if I go or not when I really don`t.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said as the door opened to reveal an angry fusterated Kacey.

"Why, aren`t you getting ready?!" She yelled/asked.

"Because, I don`t want to go." I explained as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Too bad, we had a band meting so you have to go." She then started going into my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I shot up.

"I`m helping you find an outfit for the 'carnival'." She did a hand gender around carnival.

"No, I don`t drag you stuff you don`t want to go." I mention as she threw a pair of jeans on my bed.

"I don`t care, now put on this." She said as I saw she had my whole outfit together and she left the room for me to change.

"The things I do for this band.

**At the Carnival**

Me and Kacey arrived at the carnival wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a grey Mickey mouse shirt, a black beanie, my signature combat boots, black heart shape earrings silver and black bangles, my cheery chop stick, a touch of mascara (From Kacey) and a light pink nail polish (Also from Kacey). **Outfit in my profile**

"We`re here." Kacey announced as I smacked my forehead.

"It`s about time, you don`t know how long these girls been checking me out.' Nelson said as he put his hands on his hips and did a hair flip as I laughed along with the rest of the band.

"Ok, come on Nelson, let`s go get some cotton candy." Kevin said as he pulled Nelson away to the cotton candy booth.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a little cutie their waiting for me." Kacey said as she ran to Dean.

"Wow, she begged me to come but she ditched me." I crossed my arms.

"I`m still here Steviekins." Zander said as I gave him a look.

"Don`t call me that."

"Sorry baby."

"What did I say if you call me that again?"

"That, you`ll rip my arms off and feed it to your dog."

"Good boy."

"Ok….Baby." He smirked as I signed and walked off. He jogged up beside me so he could catch up.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"Well, originally I was going to a place where you wouldn`t be but, you seemed to follow so…" I dragged off before I noticed Zander stopped infront of a roller coaster.

"Wow." He said as I went back to him.

"You going to get on?" I asked as he looked at me.

"No….We`re going to get on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me in line.

"No, what did I say earlier?"

"Come on Steves, stop bringing up old stuff."

"I don`t care, I`m not getting on."

"Ok, you leave me to no choice." He picked me up bridal style and walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to the ride please." He said as the man handed him the tickets which is hard to do with no hands so he threw me over his shoulder and accepted the tickets as he handed him the money.

"Zander!" I yelled, "Put me down!"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you-" But I noticed we we`re already on the ride. I turn to him."I hate your-"But I was interrupted by the ride.

"That was awesome!" I screamed after the ride.

"I told you." Zander smirked as we hopped of the coaster.

"What`s next?"

"I`m kinda hungry." We headed off to the snack booth as we scanned the price to find…3 dollars for cotton candy.

"This is highway robbery." I announced.

"I`ll buy." Zander offered.

"You don`t have to."

"Too late I`m already paying for it. Two popcorns please." He handed the lady the money.

"Jackass."

"A nice one at that." He said handing me the popcorn and I couldn`t help but smile.

"Hey look." Zander spotted a fortune telling booth.

"You don`t believe in superstitions do you?" I whined.

"Tonight I do." He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the booth.

"Hello, I`m Kelly." The lady introduced as he went inside the tent to find a lady in her mid twenties.

"Hi." Me and Zander said at the same time as we took a seat but there was only one chair.

"Go ahead, sit." I said.

"No, you." He offered.

"No, you sit." He then sat down and pulled me down to his lap.

"Ok, who`s going first?" She asked as I raised my hand.

"Ok," She looked in her magic mirror ball and focused," A sweet monster is coming your way" I raised my eye brow and looked obviously confused.

"Next." She said looking at Zander.

"Ok."

"Love is in the air." I couldn`t help but have this jealous pit in my stomach.

"Thank you." He gently lifts me off of him. We left as I started laughing my ass off.

"What`s so funny?" He asked.

"Well, my fortune didn`t make any sense. I mean 'a sweet monster is coming your way…." I stopped when I notice two cotton candy covered Nelson and Kevin.

"Nelson, Kevin?" I questioned as me and Zander exchanged looks. We ran over to the pink covered Nelson and the blue covered Kevin.

"Why are you covered with cotton candy?" Zander asked.

"Well, long story." Nelson said.

"We got time." I said as I tried to pick some cotton candy off of Nelson put he slapped my wrist.

"Well, we were upset about the ridiculously high cotton candy so we decided to sneak some." Kevin explained as Nelson continued.

"And we had a horrible accident with that plan and now were looking like sweet cotton candy monsters."

Zander nudged on my arm. "Did you hear that Stevie, a sweet monster came our way."

"Oh, whoopty do. A coincidence." I said putting my arms in the air walking away as he followed.

"So, still think it didn`t make any sense?" He smirked.

I smirked back and replied, "Yes, I mean yours didn`t come true."

"How do you know?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him and started poking him in the stomach.

"Who is she?"

"No one in particular."

"Oh please, just give me hints."

"Ok, what if I said she was an awesome, down to earth, nice, slamming people, badass, smart girl who plays bass like no one`s business." I looked shock and I chocked on my own words.

"M-me?" He only nodded. I didn`t know what happened next but all I know is that my lips were on his and they were moving so perfectly together. We ran out of air so we pulled away as we rested out foreheads on each others. He smiled along with me. Hey, maybe there was love in the air.

**I really hoped you enjoyed it and also I will be working on the other story.**


End file.
